


A Different Sort of Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossover, Doctors, Ego-Side crossover, Gen, I can’t decide whether I hate or love this concept, Mark Fischbach Egos, Science Bros, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Thomas Sanders Sides - Freeform, i used this as an excuse to watch all of jack’s schneeplestein videos, posted on tumblr like 2 months ago so why not post it here, this is kinda cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Schneep and Iplier meet a...differentsort of doctor.
Relationships: Dr. Iplier & Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein & Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	A Different Sort of Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> so I posted this on tumblr forever ago and literally just decided to post it here. why? who knows? nobody knows

“I’m sorry… you’re dying.”

“For zee last time, Iplier, zee patient is _not_ dying!” Tossing the scalpel down with an angry shout, Dr. Schneeplestein whirled around on the other doctor standing right behind him. “Or at least, they vould not be if you vere helping!”

“I wasn’t talking about the patient, Schneep,” Dr. Iplier said solemnly before raising his hand to flip the other off. “I was merely informing you of your overdue fate.” 

“Zat’s it!” Pushing the wheeled operating table to the side, Schneep pushed up the bloody sleeves of his coat and walked over to point angrily at the other’s face. “Zis time, you have gone too far! I have half zee mind to-” 

“Hellooooo nurse!” a voice from the hallway called, cutting off Schneep’s threat as a head of pink floofy hair peeked around the doorway. 

There was a rather long, awkward pause between all the men now looking at eachother, before Dr. Iplier broke the silence. “Excuse you, I am a _doctor_ ,” he stressed, a look of disgust on his face. “I hardly think it’s appropriate that you-”

“…not an Animaniac’s fan, I see,” the newcomer muttered under his breath as Schneep shoved Iplier to the side.   
  
“Ignore zis cretin,” the German doctor said with a much kinder voice than he had previously been speaking to the other doctor with. “Velcome. Vhat brings you to our operating room?”

At the warm welcome, the newcomer’s eyes lit up, and he grinned so widely it looked like his face was in danger of cracking. “Do you, how do? I’m Dr. Picani, and you are?”  
  
“Doctor Henrik Von Schneeplestein.

“Ohhh, another doctor?” There was a small pause, and then a bright smile lit up Dr. Picani’s face. “Ey…” Lifting his hand up to his mouth, he mimed eating a carrot. “…What’s up doc?” The other two doctors merely gave him a blank look, and he shrugged. “Eh, you win some, you lose some. Soooo, what are ya? Neurosurgeon? Psychologist? Pediatrician?”

“Surgeon,” Schneep responded curiously. “And vhat about you?”

“I’mma therapist!” Practically bouncing around the room, Picani examined the bloody equipment set out on the table, then spun on his heel to give Iplier a grin. “And what kinda doc are you?” Picani asked curiously, rocking back and forth on his heels.  
  
“Handsome.”

There was a pause, and then Picani laughed loudly while leaving Schneep to glare at the other.

“ _Halt deinen Mund_ -”

“I’m more real of a doctor than you,” Iplier retorted, looking back at his clipboard in apparent disinterest.

“More real of a doctor?” Angrily digging around his messy pockets, letting a few stray surgical instruments and various Operation game pieces fall free, he finally pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper with a huff of triumph.

“For the last time, Scheep, a certificate of practice gotten from a cereal box doesn’t mean-”

“I like your certificate!” Picani jumped in with a grin, and Schneep turned to look at the other with a proud grin that was mostly hidden by the surgical mask covering the lower half of his face.  
  
“Vhank you! At least somevone appreciates my verk!”

“Okay _fuck you_ -”


End file.
